


Take A Chance

by Callanee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But basically think of the AU as Empresses!Feferi + High School AU + No Sburb AU, But yknow thats how it is sometimes, Have my obscure ship ig, Honestly the world building in this is lowkey wack, It was a secret santa gift for a friend that Im posting a lot later because I forgot to post it lmao, M/M, Meowrails, Might not, Not sure how in character everyone is, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale gamkat, but yknow, might add on to this later, you never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callanee/pseuds/Callanee
Summary: Equius takes a chance on Gamzee, with much prodding from his Moirail. For once, he's excited rather than afraid to see where this goes.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Equius Zahhak





	Take A Chance

Your name is Nepeta Leijon. You, like many people, enjoy spending the weekend surrounded by your friends, especially your beloved moirail, Equius Zahhak. It's not an unusual sight to see him pacing around your room ranting about this contraption or that new theory about robotic programming. This time, it's a little different. Equius has a date. With a boy he's been flushed for, for longer than you can remember and it fills you with so much love for your moirail watching him pace around the room wondering aloud on whether or not Gamzee will enjoy the date he has been looking forward to for the better part of a week now. This has been going on for the better part of 4 hours as he's waited for the clock to find its hands ticking toward 5 pm.  
Suddenly he stops in his tracks, face pale, and whispers, "Do you think this is some kind of trick? I mean it would make sense. why else would a highblood like him ask me out?"

"Equi! I don't think Gamzee is the kind of guy to make that kind of clawfully mean joke." You say head cocked sideways. 

"Not to be unnecessarily l00d but that sounds like bullshit, Nepeta."

This language coming out of the mouth of your typically incredibly proper Moirail takes you back and you feel your entire body light up and vibrate with a hot pink joy that causes all of your joints to tense and un-tense with pleasure. Equius looks at you smile fondly and it's the first time you've seen your moirail relax all day. You find yourself walking over to him, cupping his chin in your palms while touching his nose to yours, admittedly with some difficulty due to the height difference, while saying, "Equius, he's gonna love you as much as I do. He wouldn't have asked you out unless he was interested in seeing a mewvie with you, so give him a chance and don't assume people don't think you're purrfectly amazing. You deserve some more people who love you, Equi."

"Perhaps. It would be really nice to spend time with him that isn't because of school... and not be stressed beyond reason the entire time that he finds me atrocious."

"Purrcisely! There's nothing to worry about."

"I would not go as far as to say that, Nepeta. I would still argue there is a non-zero chance this is all an elaborate plan to allow Karkat and himself to embarrass me for the benefit of the other trolls in our libertine social group." 

"Equius, I think for once you should try not to think the worst of evfurryone! People are better than you give them credit for." You say sternly while shaking your head. Sometimes his pessimism surprises you but you are determined to get him excited for this date again, "Besides what would they gain from embarrassing you? I'm purrty sure only Vriska likes doing that stuff and neither of them are even TALKING to Vriska right now, because of the whole sea-goat lusus thing that she did..." You squeeze your eyes really tightly in an attempt not to think about one of Vriska's most recent troubling escapades. 

"He might just think it was funny, who knows what goes on in a purple-blood like him."

"Equius, what have we said about stereotyping trolls based on their blood caste!" Ever since Feferi's rise to Condense, you've been working with him on his caste-ist beliefs but it has been far from easy, especially when he's stressed. 

"I'm sorry, Nepeta, I know we've been working on... that. He's just so foreign to me sometimes."

"Maybe, that's a good thing. It gives you more things to learn about him!"

"That... is an exciting prospect."

"I'm pawsitive that you're going to have a good time tonight. Now, purrhaps we should get you changed into clothes that aren't dripping with sweat." You laugh with fondness as you help Equius find the stash of extra clothes you keep for him in your room.


End file.
